The Onxy and Ruby Choker
by Griggie
Summary: Eyo there everyone this is my first ever post, so hating to a min', please? Lest that, this is my first ever lemon :S YEEE! So, as usual comments and criticism are epic, and it'll be great to hear back from all you lovely people. (I hope I haven't overdone anything, and I do realise that the char's may not be very precise, but I was rushed) Ps- oneshot, unless people want more


Title: Onyx and Ruby Choker

Kyoya Ootori x OC

It was the end of another day at the Ouran Host Club. Outside a tiny bird twittered, the sound so alien from the large bass speakers that stood near the centre of the room, quietening down from their pounding electro beats from earlier that afternoon.

I chuckled lightly, letting my gaze sweep around the room, taking in the neon blue strip lights on the floor to the dark coverings on the walls, the whole room decked out as some sort of futuristic club, or maybe bar. But with no alcohol. Or skimpy clothes. So maybe it was just like a Host club from the year 2950?

The ugly yellow dresses that we were forced into, seeing as we had taken the dive and offered ourselves up to the god of the upper class, a standard sacrifice (the one of any normal social life), were so out of queue with the rest of the room, Henry the Eighth in an Apple store, it was almost hilarious.

Memories came flooding back from a few hours ago, while the school day was still running.

"So what exactly is this one, again?" I asked wearily, pointing all around the room then back to Kaoru. "It looks like something from Avatar, y'know, that movie with the epic graphics, the Naa'vi, set on Pandora, no?"

He just looked at me oddly, auburn hair tipped to one side. Of course, in Japan, I doubted they would have that movie. Silly me, still stuck back in Australia.

"Never mind..." I muttered.

"Well anyway, this time we've decided to do a Dystopian theme," Kaoru shrugged. "When society starts to break down, civilisation crumpling, all that and such. Of course, this would be similar to the royalty or upper class of those times, like hell we're gonna act like commoners, even if it is set ages away in the future!"

His head tipped back, laughing in that trade-mark way of his. It didn't sound quite the same without Hikaru there laughing with him, but.

"Uh-huh..." I looked away, one eyebrow twitching a little. Kaoru was cute. But he didn't really seem to notice when he became insensitive to others, the others being commoners. Sure, he wasn't as sensitive as his brother, but it seemed like every second day he found some absent-minded way to piss Haruhi and myself off.

"Well, must dash," he winked at me. "Gotta go and change in time for the ladies. You aren't even supposed to be here, Thalia! Just because you're friends with Haruhi doesn't mean you can waltz in and out of the Host club at your every pleasure, go on! Back out with the rest of the fangirls!"

And with that he shoved me out the door with a complementary wink, slamming the ornate sheet of thick wood right in-front of my face.

Rich bastards.

"Thalia? You ready to go?" I was dragged back to the now. Haruhi seemed pissed. Not with me. With the spastic blonde jumping about wildly behind her, wailing like the world was ending.

I bit back a smile. Oh you, Tamaki.

"Yeah, almost, just let me grab my bag," I stepped aside, edging towards a sleek back couch that had taken over the ornate pink love-seat that normally stood there.

"HARUHIIII! WHY WON'T YOU LET DADDY DRIVE YOU HOME? OR EVEN STUDY WITH YOU AFTER SCHOOL? That's not what a good daughter does, are you rebelling? Are you going to leave home and run away and become a tramp and sell yourself in the streets and die as the lowest of the low and the – AUGH!" The blonde became overcome with emotion and rolled around over the floor, all poise gone now that all the ladies, albeit me, had left.

"Senpia, I've told you once, and I'll tell you again. I'm going home back to Thalias' so we can study together, then once that's done I'm catching a bus home to my own house to cook dinner with my _real Dad_, then I'm going to go to sleep."

It was obvious her normal extensive patience with Tamakis' absurdity had grown thin. Her eyebrow was twitching just like mine did. That was the reason we became friends in the first place, the same little thing that gave away when we were real mad. Stupid, but it was strong, and Haruhi was an amazing person, anyone would be lucky to have her as a friend. Well, that was, after you got over the fact that she wore men's clothing to school and acted as a male host, even though she was the opposite.

But really, those were just details.

She was awesome, we were friends, what more did you need?

Just as my hand was reaching for my small bag, a larger hand beat me to it.

"Are you forgetting this?" Kyoya asked me, placing my phone/planner in the small pocket on the side, where I always kept it.

"Oh yeah, thanks, Senpia," I said coolly, scooping everything up. When I looked up, words already formulating on my lips, I found they died.

Damn.

That was... _good_.

Kyoya was still wearing his Dystopian cosplay from earlier, tight black pants, a loose electric red belt that held multiple gadgets, long sleeved grey shirt with silver shoulder pads, the three top buttons undone, revealing his toned chest. He hadn't had it like that when the ladies were still around. There was a choker around his neck, three blood red rubies set around a beautiful onyx, the same as his eyes. Speaking of which, as I looked up I realised that he wasn't wearing his glasses, instead wearing contacts, letting his steel grey eyes glow. Just to set it all off, to the right hand side of his hair a strip was turned bright red, the paradox of his normal solid black.

It was... _smoulderingly sexy..._

"Different?" he smirked.

"A little," I shrugged. "Looking a little like a punk rocker with a flower in your hair."

He stared at me shortly, sighing. "I wish you'd stop using that infernal Australian slang of yours, it's driving me insane..!"

"It's not slang, it's just a saying!" I shot back, feigning injured. "Not even strictly Australian..."

"Yes, well, be that as it may," his smirk returned. "I think it's best if you help Haruhi escape the clutches of the parental blonde squid, he's sticking on quite firmly."

"Ah, yes," I laughed inside when I saw Tamaki actually holding onto Haruhi, long arms completely enveloping her head, wrapping her within his clutches.

"Let's go," I sped past the two, bag slung onto my back, pulling a dishevelled Haruhi behind me, letting the wails from within the room fade away.

Even as the great doors closed, I could still feel a pair of deep onyx eyes smouldering into the back of my head, eyes that I so wanted to have the time to properly study.

Them, and their secretive, mysterious, gorgeous host that I had been watching for as long as I had been at the school.

"Maths is a bitch," I proclaimed loudly as I snapped my book shut, letting the text and numbers fade to the back of my mind.

"What are you talking about, Thalia?" Haruhi giggled, very out of character. "You're one of the best in the class!"

"Not as good as you; and besides, I prefer the arts and literature, not maths and sciences," I shrugged. "It's six thirty now, d'you wanna head home?"

"Mmn, I'll be okay for a while yet, Dad doesn't come home usually around until eight, maybe eight thirty," she flicked through a thick block of paper, wrinkling her nose when her writing became unintelligible. "I wish I'd taken the time to write these out neater, they're going to drive me insane."

I was about to reply when the doorbell rang, an irritating beep that made nails scratching a chalk board seem tame.

_If I belonged to a family of rich bastards like the rest of them I'd have a maid to do this, _I thought gloomily to myself. I giggled a little. _Yeah, she could walk in, all like, 'Oh miss Thalia, there is a visitor here to see you', and I could be all, 'Oh yes, send him in. And while you're at it, make me a cup of mocha and prepare a slice of chocolate cake, I'm feeling rather peckish! Chop chop!'_

I laughed out loud and skipped down the stairs, along the hall and down to the door, letting words stream out of my mouth.

"Rich bastards gonna do as rich bastards do,

ain't nothin' gonna change their style!

Oh yeah, being a rich bastard, ain't got nothin' to do,

except to do as the rich bastards do!"

I sang as I waltzed to the front door, swinging it open in my fit of craziness.

"Hello there Thalia, interesting song you've made up."

I froze in my tracks.

_Oh shit._

_Oh holy shit._

_Oh holy fucking shit._

_Oh holy motherfucking shit!_

_Kyoya Ootori was standing at my door, listening with that cool amusement of his to my rich bastard song._

I let out a small, unintelligible sound, fighting the urge to slam the door and hide under the couch.

"Can I come in?" he asked easily, either unaware of my current state or choosing to ignore it.

"Yeah... sure... come in... make yourself at home..." words alluded me and I dumbly held open the door, allowing him entrance.

"Thank you," he said simply, ever the gentleman, and walked crisply inside.

My house didn't follow the same style as all the others in the suburb, it was a very western house. As in western culture, not as in cowboys and Indians ranch style.

Kyoya kept his shoes on, probably aware that in my culture you didn't necessarily have to take them off to enter a dwelling.

"Um, have a seat in the lounge, make yourself comfy," I managed awkwardly, gesturing to the room off the hall.

After a brief reply he sat down on the couch, folding his long legs up easily, looking like he was completely at ease. Direct opposite of me. I didn't live in a mansion, what must he be thinking!?

I looked quickly at his legs, he'd changed into some comfy looking jeans and a simple back tee, but that bright strip of red in his hair was still shining boldly. Down his legs my eyes went, until they found his worn looking converse, probably the only non-formal item of clothing he owned.

_Hmm... he has big feet..._

Wah?! I mentally slapped myself and hurried out of the room to find Haruhi.

She wasn't anywhere, no matter where I looked or called. Defeated by the sudden disappearance I trudged back into the lounge room, to where Kyoya was seated, still looking like the Adonis, but with Asian features, and sexy hair.

"Haruhi's not here," I let out lamely, finding nothing else to say.

"Yes, I know. Tamaki was having a fit so she had to leave to calm him down. Stop him from dropping into a stress induced coma, or something like that."

There was that sexy smirk again. It kept cropping up.

"How did you know that?" I asked suspiciously, narrowing my eyes.

He only smirked further in answer, his answer easy to gather. _I'm the Shadow Prince. I know these things. Don't worry about it, it'll hurt your pretty little head. _

"Well, would you like something to drink?" I asked, gathering back together my scattered manners and etiquette.

"No thank you, Thalia, I've come for another reason," glided out his smooth reply.

"Ah, okay," I turned away, heading off to get my own drink. "Well excuse me fo-"

I was cut off by an arm sweeping around and pulling me backwards, so I toppled down onto the cream fabric of the couch, by thigh resting on Kyoyas.

"Can it wait a moment?" he breathed in my ear, sending millions of tiny tremors throughout my body, so weak, so ready, so... wanted.

"Um," I squeaked, three octaves higher than usual.

He chuckled darkly, one hand brushing away hair from my face with the other rested on my hip, halfway between chaste and risqué.

"Should I take that as a yes?" he breathed, air tickling along my cheekbone.

Before I could answer the lightest of kisses, no more than a touch of a mouth brushed against where the air had been, making every muscle along my spine tighten and squeeze together.

"Don't think I haven't seen you watch me, Thalia Hodge. I know the way you look a fraction of a second longer than you look at anyone else."

I felt my scalp prickle, panic rising.

"But that's okay, because you see, I'm quite into you too..."

He let the last part of his sentence trail off suggestively.

"Huh?" I relaxed a little, so slight it probably didn't matter much.

"You heard me," he smirked a little. "I want you... bad."

The butterfly kisses were being dropped closer to my mouth, his hand that was resting on my hip letting it's fingers dig in a little, so wanton, so enrapturing.

In want to reply, I turned my head in his direction, only for his mouth to land on mine softly. Without even thinking I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, surprisingly firm for his slight build.

It was wrong. I knew it. Kyoya was a year older than me, seventeen, I was sixteen. I was practically sitting on his lap, wrapping around him as he moved closer to me, the hand that used to be on my hip sliding to my thigh, idly tracing the seam on my denim shorts. But he tasted so... good. And he smelt so masculine too, so perfect...

"Nng, Kyoya," I began, only to have him nibble lightly on my bottom lip, begging for entrance.

_Ah, what the fuck am I doing?_

I let his tongue slide in, exploring my mouth. Not so fast!

_I am an Australian lady. Like hell we're ones to sit over and take what's given to us! We're strong! Independent! We work as hard as any man and do a better job! Likewise, we're not ones to have a man do whatever he wants to us! Two can play at this game, Kyoya Ootori..._

I slid my own tongue into his mouth, revelling in his surprise and shock. He tasted cool, vaguely minty. I wanted more. He growled a little, picking up the power of his own ministrations. It was an out-and-out tongue war. And I loved every second of it.

"Ah, Kyoya!" I broke off, sitting up straight, twisting away. _What am I doing? What am I going to do? I just made out with Kyoya Ootori, who I've been crushing on for almost a year. So why does it feel so wrong?_

"I have to go," I leapt off his lap, I'd been fully seated there once the war began, and streaked upstairs to my bedroom.

The blinds were drawn, my schoolbooks scattered over the floor, Haruhi's books all gone. Was I secretly hoping she was still here so I wouldn't have to make the most difficult decision of my life so far?

I paced like a trapped animal, back and forth, back and forth, trying to clear my foggy mind. Damn that Ootori. That mint was probably some sort of expensive, secretly manufactured serum produced just for rich bastards so they could make the minds of their targets cloud up and turn useless.

I moaned softly, biting my lip.

_What to do, what to do?_

"That's an incredibly sexual sound," Kyoya materialised in the doorway, leaning against the frame, observing me closely.

"It's um, it's just what I do... what I do when I'm kept stressed and need to think..." I stuttered.

"Heh. People should make you more stressed more often then," in one fluid movement he crossed the doorway, stopping just a few steps away from me. His onyx eyes boring into mine, he tipped his head sideways a little, as if asking a question.

"I'm confused," I said unevenly, turning away.

"What's there to be confused about?" his voice was genuinely inquisitive, gentle yet probing.

"Everything," I replied stubbornly.

"You Australian girls, huh?" I felt his body move closer to mine, wrapping his arms loosely around my torso.

His hands left for a moment, leaving me wondering where they were and when they were coming back. Something soft settled on my neck, tightening until it rested closely but not so tight that it was uncomfortable. I yelped and pulled away, only to be held in place, body leaning flush against Kyoya's.

_Shit, _I squeezed my eyes shut. _I can feel his bulge. Is he even hard yet? He's big..._

"It's the choker necklace from earlier today," his mouth moved against my ear. "It's for you."

"Oh," even I could feel my surprise. "...Thank you."

"It's nothing," he mumbled, still sending shivers through me because of his overriding closeness. Carefully I let my fingers explore the smooth, soft surface, a simple clasp at the back, easy to get off and on, and the three red gems circling the magnificent onyx.

"They're real rubies," his warm breath moved huskily against me. "And please don't feel this is a bribe. I would have given it to you even if I weren't in this... current disposition..."

"It's beautiful, Kyoya," I said softly, sense returning.

"Turn around, I want to see it on you," he commanded, releasing me.

Obediently I turned, pulling my slightly wavy brown hair out of the way.

"Oh, that's..." Kyoya swallowed deeply, Adams apple bobbing up and down.

Suddenly I was pushed against the wall, his hot, strong body holding mine in place.

_Oh..! So that's where he is! Fuck... he's hard, and big... hmm... _

He was panting, a hot, heavy animal sound that made parts inside of my I still wasn't sure existed stand to attention, prickling with an emotion I didn't have a name for.

In rapid whispers he breathed into my ear.

"Thalia, I don't know if I can hold back. You look so... eurgh, I can't even explain it. I want you. I want you so fucking bad. Please, if you don't want to do this say it now, because in a few moments I won't even be able to think straight, let alone tear myself away from your body.

I don't want to do anything you'll regret. But I also just want to make you scream and say my name and..." he broke off, burying his head in the curve of my neck.

"Kyoya," I said softly, tipping his head up to look him in the eye. I took a deep breath. "I'm not even legal."

"I know," he moaned, nipping at the skin of my collarbone. "How much longer for?"

"A few months," the gentle movements made me lose my breath.

"Too long," he growled, pulling my body closer.

"But..." I continued. "I don't mind, really... This... this is what I want, Kyoya."

He met my gaze, breathing still ragged. "Really?"

I nodded, biting my lip. His eyes darkened.

"Don't bite your lip," he whispered. "I want to do that."

I let go and raised an eyebrow at him, silently saying _'__O__h, you do, do you? Well why not go right ahead then..?'_

He growled, the most sexy, low sound known to man kind, and I found my face being held still while his teeth grazed over my lips, sucking a little, kissing to soften the harshness, but still nibbling and biting, not half as gentle as he had done before.

I let my hands tangle themselves in his smooth black hair, brushing over the streak of red, its texture slightly different.

Clip on. Of course.

Soon Kyoya ground against me, gaining friction, his crotch straining against the soft material of his jeans. I sighed, attacking back at his own lips, biting, nibbling, sucking, kissing. He tasted like heaven, minty and all sex.

Slowly, as if afraid to scare off a wild beast I let my hand slide closer to his now apparent bulge, letting one thumb run softly over it.

The effect was instantaneous. Kyoya gasped, letting go of my lips for a second, letting them hover a few centimetres away.

In a voice that was increasingly faint and lusty, he asked. "Bold little finch, aren't you?"

I smiled and kissed his neck, letting my whole hand slide over his crotch, cupping it, letting my fingers work him through the material. He groaned, arching into my hand, begging for more. I began rubbing more vigorously, forming the shape of his shaft in my palm.

He leant against the wall on his two forearms, hovering above me. I was surrounded by a wall of Kyoya, with the real wall to support me. Time to get to work.

With a simple flick I let off the button on his jeans, giving his straining member a few more precious places of move. The zipper was next, loosening so they material began to slide its way down his narrow hips. Designer brand jocks? I suppose rich bastard crotches need to be comfy...

I stalled, rubbing his member through the thin red material of the boxers.

"Like this," he took on hand off the wall, sliding down my arms so it rested on the back of my hand. Slowly at first, he began to guide me.

"Tighten your hands, and twist them a bit when you move them up..." he groaned again when I complied. "Fuck, Thalia that's amazing, don't stop!"

I smiled a little to myself, continuing my motions.

Kyoya began to weaken, leaning in closer to the wall as all the stiffness in his body travelled from the normal limbs to one hard, pulsing member.

"Here," I offered. I turned us around so he was leaning against the wall, instead of me. "Now you won't have to worry about holding yourself up as much." I winked slyly.

"Clever girl," he moaned against my neck, twitching member still begging for attention. I was all too happy to comply, letting my hands move faster and faster.

Something was missing.

Taking one hand away from Kyoya's crotch, I slid my hand up his chest, pulling up the tee he was wearing as I did. Getting my goal, he joined in, lifting his arms and pulling the material over his head. He was nicely toned. Not overly ripped. I didn't like overly ripped. He was toned. Smooth, strong chest and shoulders leading down to a narrow waist, the hint of a six-pack visible on his abdomen. Perfectly sexy.

_Kyoya Ootori is in my bedroom. He's leaning against the wall, isn't wearing his shirt, his pants are undone and are slowly falling down. He's kissing my neck and holding my waist. _

The top few buttons had come undone from my shirt, exposing my plain, simple white bra. What would he think? I was a practical person, not one to go out and wear expensive lacy underwear.

Suddenly, an idea hit me.

Letting my lips leave his own, I trailed down to his neck, his collarbone, the top of his chest, down to his flat stomach then lower.

By the time he had gathered what I was planning to do I had already slipped down his jocks and taken him in my mouth.

"You're even more daring than I though, little finch," he grunted. I smirked.

He was big. Not unnaturally big, but big. I wrapped my both hands around as well to take more in, licking the leaking tip, tickling his underside with the top of my tongue, listening with satisfaction to his moans and curses, feeling like a glowing fire was lit within me.

Unexpectedly he bucked further into my mouth, it was becoming hard to breathe. Filing his fingers through my hair, he took control of my head, pushing back and forwards.

"_Mnng_," I tried to speak, getting cut off by his thrusting member. I figured by holding his hips I could control the deep pushes a little, making sure he didn't go in too far.

Wow. Who knew he could turn into a beast like this?!

It was easier if I settled into a rhythm, deep push down, twist my hands, suck and use my tongue, let out, stroke near the base of his shaft, repeat again. He was falling apart in my hands, eventually letting to go of my head, allowing me to move as I pleased.

All I could hear was his sounds of satisfaction, that and my own heart beat and breathing. It was like we were in a bubble all of our own. A very sexy, steamy bubble.

"Thalia, stop, I'm close," he breathed, gritting his teeth together.

A second idea hit me, and I let just one hand loose, trailing it lightly to his scrotum, holding it and rolling the two parts together.

His cry sounded like music.

Tempted further, I took my second hand, and still bobbing my head up and down, began to massage him further. Gently I moved them, making his whole body twitch, moaning like mad, trying to get more out of it, but trying to stop me at the same time.

"Argh! Thalia! Stop, I'm gonna cum soon..." he broke off, panting, trying to make me stop tipping him over the edge.

I let my teeth graze over his soft skin, just lightly, but hard enough to make him squirm and involuntarily thrust forward. He was very receptive.

"Stop, I don't want to... not yet..." his words were becoming weaker, more broken apart.

In one deft movement I let go, just as his body quivered, it's last defence breaking down. It was all I could to do keep my vixen like smile to a minimum.

Still quivering he opened one eye, glaring at me. "Is it your one mission in life to test my limits, Thalia Hodge?"

I bit my lip and shrugged, looping my arms around his waist, erection still pressing into me.

His eyes narrowed, reduced to slits of smouldering grey. Leaning forward, he whispered into my ear.

"Bad little girl, aren't you?"

"A little..." I whispered back, tracing his spine.

He growled, tightly wrapping my body to his, and before I could protest he had picked me up and walked over to my bed, placing me down in the centre, head on my pillow, then straightening up to take in the full picture of my splayed down body. His lip crooked in one corner and he let out a low sigh of satisfaction.

Staring with wide eyes up at him, I was left speechless. A perfect god, only wearing his tight red boxer briefs was hovering above me, making my body melt and insides curl up with his burning gaze. I must have looked not even half as good, my messy slightly sexed hair, dishevelled clothes. I was still wearing my denim shorts and half-on blouse.

Kyoya leant down, knees resting on the bed. Letting his lips move against my forehead in motions that might have been kisses, but made words, he tempted softly. "And do you know what happens to bad girls?"

"No," I breathed back, breath once again taken away from his nakedness and close proximity.

His smile was almost sadistic.

"They get punished."

"O-_oh_!" the end of my reply shot up in pitch, surprise and lust changing things around.

Kyoyas skilful hands slipped quickly down my blouse, popping off every button. The small circular items rolled over my floor, pooling on the bed. Now a little more free of their constraints my breasts pushed forward, against my will the nipples swelling for his cool, all-knowing hands.

"I'll buy you a new one," he murmured against my throat, whole body now pressing against mine.

I blushed, not wanting to disclose that I'd bought that top for five dollars at a sale in Cotton On, back in Australia.

"Mmm, that's a little more fair now," he spoke, sitting up and looking me over. "Not quiet fair for me to be almost fully naked while you've still got all your clothes on..."

I couldn't even speak properly. "How'd you... manage to get so... collected... again... so damn soon?"

He chuckled darkly, moving his hips so his rock hard member rubbed against me. "I'm the Shadow Prince, Thalia. I just can."

I sighed softly, raising my hips to make him closer, feeling impatient.

"Please, Kyoya, do it,"

His stance changed stubtly.

"You really want this?" he asked darkly.

I nodded, biting my lip.

"Don't bite you lip," he warned. I still held on.

Growling, in a fluid motion he pulled my shorts off, letting them fling across the room to the other side, then lifted me up by the small of my back, dragging the thin material of my top away from my shoulders, pooling it underneath me, before picking that up too and dropping it off the bed.

"That's better," he studied my bare body, from the simple white bra to the practical cotton panties.

I blushed cherry red, turning my head away as to not look at him.

"Hey," he turned me back to face him. "It's nice to see a girl who has more common sense than money for once. You have an amazing body, Thalia. Be proud of it."

When I made no reply he moaned in frustration, leaning forward so my breasts were snugly resting against his chest.

"Do I have to fuck the answer out of you?"

_Holy shit... that's so... hot!_

"Yes," I whispered, surprised by my own daring.

"Fine then," Kyoya's voice became soft and dangerous, lust rippling through every syllable. Using his deft hands he ripped off my bra and panties, letting them fall next to my shirt on the floor.

I involuntarily gasped, eyes widening, completely open.

Kyoya's breathing became harsher, faster, eyes flicking everywhere, slightly glazed. I moaned when he cupped my breast, thumb rubbing over the nipple, making it harden and peak.

"Ready so quickly?" he nibbled my earlobe, mirth and lust lacing it like a spiders web.

I groaned in reply, swelling sex begging for attention.

He hummed in consideration, then a feeling I'd never experienced before lanced through me.

"Gah! What is that?" I panted, hands twisting the sheets on my bed.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," Kyoya kissed my mouth, masking my pants and groans, finger still sliding in and out of me. He made a 'come hither' motion, gently stroking one of the inside walls and I yelped, feeling my body grow hot.

He shushed me, other hand still massaging my breast, flicking over my nipple, kissing my neck, skirting around the choker, the only item I still wore.

"God Thalia, you're so hot," he groaned, adding another finger, making the motion again.

I whimpered, grasping onto his shoulders, trying to lessen the feelings shooting around my lower half, the feelings that made my skin tingle, my legs go numb.

"It's good, isn't it?" his words made my insides twist. Because he was right. It was _very _good.

"Kyoya, _please_," I hadn't expected my voice to sound so needy, so high with wanting. He paused in his motions, lifting his head away from my breasts, where he had been gently sucking.

"I won't be gentle, you know," he mouthed, holding me close.

"I don't care, just... please!"

"I like it when you beg, miss Hodge. I'll be back. Close your eyes."

I felt his weight shift off the bed, and I wondered where he had gone. Moments later he returned, gazing down at me, a small smile twisting the corner of his mouth.

"Ready?" he whispered into my mouth. I nodded mutely, and closed my eyes.

There was a rip of foil, sounds of small movements, then...

Something massive entered me, making me scream for half a second.

"You okay?" Kyoya hovered over me, panting. I could feel his member twitching, just aching to start moving.

"Yes," I gasped faintly.

"You've done this before, haven't you?"

I blushed. Half a year earlier there was a massive party, there was alcohol, even though most people were under-age. I woke up the next morning with a massive feeling of guilt and dread, emotions that morphed into continuous panic that stayed with me, until relief was brought with my period. Never had I been so happy to bleed.

"I'm not going to be gentle," he reminded in his low, sexy voice, trembling with the need to start fucking _now_.

_Do it, just... please do it._

His hipbones ground against mine in a rhythm, pressure resting on my lower half.

Slowly at first he moved in and out, resting his forearms on the bed to support his body, then he picked up the pace, gliding in and out, so smoothly because of my wetness.

I made a sort of mewling sound. It wasn't a human noise, more animal.

"That's sexy," he growled, jutting his hips forward with more power, and without waiting for my reply kissed me fully on the mouth, swallowing any noises I made.

It was all I could do but grab onto his back as he rocked back and forth, making me cry with each hit. Scrabbling fruitlessly, I left long red claw marks down his back, making him hiss with something half pleasure and pain. Soon his back was a red mess of my marks, luckily no blood drawn.

Kyoya moved faster, grabbing onto my hips to make them move with him. He hadn't uttered one word since he began, letting himself go to the animal inside that craved sweet flesh and secretive sounds, sounds secreted in the night.

"Harder!" I moaned, tipping my head back, before biting down on the soft skin at the base of his neck, sucking and licking until a pretty red mark appeared.

Grunting, he pulled my knees up until they were flug across his back, giving him deeper access. I savoured every thrust, even time he hit that one spot inside, making me quiver and turn into sexed-up jelly.

He took my nipple in his mouth, rolling it between his teeth, sending sweetly painful lines race out across my chest and into my core.

"Kyoya!" I cried, wrapping my legs tighter and scratching his back. He grinned salaciously and turned to my other breast, repeating his treatment on that, until I was a moaning hot mess of something that used to be a girl.

_Nnng... _there was nothing to do but go along with everything he wanted, I was too weak with lust to battle against his strong motions that brought so much pleasure.

"I'm close," I panted into his ear, leaving a trail of bite marks up his neck.

"Mmm," was his reply, digging into me deeper.

Spiralling feelings of pleasure were ricocheting all around my belly, creating sparks that bloomed into flames that then grew to fiery infernos.

_Aah! _I arched my back into Kyoya, searching for more; more power, searching for sweet release.

He laughed softly, a deep sound that made vibrations where it landed on my skin. His chest rang with the noise.

Kyoya began to push faster and harder, almost bringing me to my peak.

Then he slowly died down.

"Wah? No, Kyoya, keep going!"

His grin loomed near my face.

"Oh no, Thalia. Do you remember what I said? I said bad girls get punished. So here we are."

I panted in desperation, grinding against his hips, trying to gain that wonderful friction from before, trying to satisfy the growling, clawing beast that had taken root in my stomach.

Slowy, he began to pick up the pace, thrusting and bumping me along, until the peak of my orgasm came into view.

Just like he did before, when I was twisting and sweating and moaning, just begging for release he stopped, letting me cool down and feel empty.

I growled his name, trying to sound mad but failing miserably. I just sounded needy.

This continued a few more times, until I was so mad with lust I felt like flipping him over and finishing it myself.

"Last time, bad girl," he murmured sexily into my ear, nipping at my pulse point. I gasped and felt my body go weak with longing.

I welcomed each and every thrust, bringing my hips up to meet his.

His hand went down my body, leaving a searing path in its wake, down to my womanhood.

Using two fingers he skilfully thrummed over my clit, back and forth, until I was holding back my screams.

"Let me," he said huskily, openly kissing me and swallowing every sound I made.

_Shit this is good. This is so, so good..!_

Closer and closer I came to my climax, feeling like every part of my insides were set on fire, fire that hurt, but in such an amazing way.

"Gyahh! Kyoya!" I yelled when the full impact of my peak hit me square on, enveloping me in its twisting warmth of pleasure.

My vision went fuzzy and everything went black.

…

…

"Thalia, come on," They sounded fuzzy, but sweet.

I opened my eyes, searching for the source. Kyoya was lying not directly on top of me, but slightly next to, his leg thrown over my thigh.

"You didn't..?" I trailed off, questioning.

"No," he shook his head and smirked. "I wanted to save that for something rougher. It feels much better."

"Oh," I sighed, finding nothing else to say.

"And I guess because you're coming to again, we can do that now..."

_Again!? Oh wow..._

I bit my lip shyly, looking through my lashes at the sexy figure in front of me. "So what are you waiting for then?"

That salacious grin came flitting back, and I found myself smoothly flipped over.

"Enjoy this, okay baby?" he whispered to me. I flushed at the pet name. Normally I hated those types of names, they sounded so annoying, so fake. But from Kyoya, it was... natural... natural and dead sexy.

He groaned, long and low when he entered me from behind, grasping my hips like handles.

It was a new position. And it was hot.

I signed and leant down on my elbows, letting my front half rest of the bed.

"Hold on tight," Kyoya whispered, and without warning slammed into me.

I cried out, grasping wildly at the sheets, twisting and turning them further. He picked up a punishing and fast tempo, grinding back and forth with everything he had. Each time he hit the sweet spot, earning a heavy moan from me. He grunted and forced forward even more, quickening the delicious rhythm, forcing me back onto him, impaling me with his rock hard, pulsing shaft.

"Oh Kyoya, oh, Kyoya, o-OH!" I gave up trying to speak and instead just moaned with pleasure each time anything felt good. Which was constant.

He too had obviously given up speaking, and grunted in reply, letting his hands off my hips, trailing them towards my breasts, bouncing in time with each of his pushes.

He cupped them roughly, letting out a satisfied moan and began to rub them once again into hard peaks, treading a fine line between pleasure and pain.

_Fuck this is good... this is so amazing._

He was rough. Everything before, the kissing, the handjob, the blowjob, even the sex to start with had been just a warm-up, gentle, making me ready for the finale, the rough, hard and fast sex that was pushing my limits.

We were both panting, close but not wanting the delicious sensations to end, wanting to keep going forever, just a little longer, just a little faster, just a little harder...

"Kyoya..!" I moaned I warning, feeling my heart rate accelerate in time with the groping and massaging of my breasts, the pounding of my womanhood.

"I know," he breathed, tipping his head back in euphoria. "Say my name when you cum."

I shuddered forcing myself back onto him, wanting to last longer than this.

"Thalia," he growled a low warning.

_Shit._

"Argh! _Kyoya_!" I felt my insides splinter and shatter into a million pieces.

"Thalia... Thalia, oh shit, Thalia!" he collapsed next to me, eyes closed, letting his breathing slow. I lowered myself down next to him, draping an arm over his chest. He moved and soon was all around me, I could feel his thumping heartbeat in his chest. I snuggled up to his neck, kissing a small red hickey I had made earlier.

"All good?" I asked softly, tracing the line of his abdomen.

He smiled sexily, turning to face me. "Amazing."

I sighed and settled down on his chest, closing my eyes as I did. I felt him lean up and take off the condom, probably dropping it down somewhere on the floor.

"That choker really does look sexy on you," he murmured softly against my cheek. I felt the soft material, leather probably, the the four gems of worth beyond what I would ever pay for jewellery.

"You know, rubies symbolise devotion and desire, and black onyx symbolises that you are the master of your own fate," he paused, nuzzling into the top of my hair, inhaling deeply. I smiled, letting him wrap his arms around me, laying back on his chest.

"Like us..." I pondered. A thought struck me.

"Kyoya?"

"Hm?"

"How did you know where my house was?"

I could feel his grin against the back of my neck.

"You should never leave your phone laying about the place, Thalia. You never know what will happen. Besides, I _am _the shadow prince, you should have been expecting the unexpected."


End file.
